Such inner joint parts have a longitudinal axis A and comprise at least one guiding face by means of which the inner joint part is continuously angularly movably guided relative to the ball cage. On said guiding face there is positioned a plurality of circumferentially distributed ball tracks which divide the guiding face into a corresponding plurality of guiding webs. Torque transmitting balls of the constant velocity universal ball joint can be longitudinally displaceably held in the ball tracks. As is generally known, constant velocity universal ball joints of this type comprise an outer joint part with first ball tracks, a ball cage holding a plurality of balls, as well as the inner joint part which is referred to here and which has second ball tracks (not explained in greater detail below). More particularly, but not exclusively, the inner joint parts of the above-described type are suitable for constant velocity universal ball joints which are referred to by the applicant as AC (angular contact), UF (undercut free), DO (double offset), HAI (high angle inboard) and TBJ (twin ball joint) joints. These designations have largely developed into standard terms referring to species.
When producing prior art inner joint parts it is already known to subject the workpieces and a common clamping device first to machining operations on the individual ball tracks and subsequently to machining operations on the guiding webs. When machining the ball tracks, the ball hub is held in position and by means of rotating tools, the ball tracks are machine track by track in a chip-forming way. More particularly, the already hardest tracks are ground. Thereafter, the ball hub, in a rotatingly driven condition, is finished-turned (on outer diameter) and then form-ground.